


Kira's Confusion

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Manipulation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Just Kira ruminating on his situation while having sex with Flay.
Relationships: Flay Allster/Kira Yamato





	Kira's Confusion

Kira felt Flay’s warm, moist vagina embrace his penis as he thrusted in and out. This felt lovely, but Kira couldn’t help but wonder… What was he doing here? Flay wasn’t his girlfriend. Wasn’t she with Sai? He never could quite tell. Kira always thought Flay was attractive. He’d be lying if he said hadn’t imagined doing this with her, but… was this right? Flay hated Coordinators, and she blamed Kira for her father’s death. Kira knew she didn’t love him. But still… Kira was suffering… He had killed people, and it hurt him. Flay came to him to comfort him in his time of need, and boy, did it feel good to be comforted! Her body felt so warm and soft in his embrace. He kneaded her large, soft breasts in his palms and sighed as he moved in and out. He looked at her gray eyes. They were filled with such sorrow. He blamed himself for that sorrow. Her eyes reminded him of all the people he killed and the people he couldn’t save. He saw the little girl’s ship blow up again in his mind. Tears started filling his eyes.

Flay saw this and held him tight. “Go deeper,” she moaned “please Kira. I know you’re in pain.”

He started sobbing. The tears dripped generously from his eyes. He allowed himself to put more force into his thrusts. As the head of his penis hit her G spot, she let out a beautiful moan. Kira allowed himself to relax and tilted his head back. He smiled as he continuously hit that spot. Her pleasure sounded like music to his ears.

This was wrong and he knew it. This wasn’t his woman. She belonged to someone else. She hated him. She must be using him. But even so…

Even so…

He thrusted into her as hard as he could, until they both hit climax. He let his seed spill into her, before collapsing onto her warm, beautiful body.

Was that what she was to him? A body?

What was he to her, he wondered, a tool for revenge?

Did it really matter? They were giving each other what they wanted. Wasn’t it an even exchange?

He hated himself for it. But he was weak, and he knew it. He needed her support to keep him fighting. Otherwise, he might not be able to go on.


End file.
